מפות ארץ ישראל כתעודה לתולדות הארץ
thumb|ימין|ספרית המפות במחלקה לגאוגרפיה באוניברסיטת תל אביב בבניין יד אבנר. ספרייה זו פונתה בשנת 2010 והתאחדה עם ספריית החוג לגיאוגרפיה צילם:מיכאל יעקובסון ינואר 2010 מפות עתיקות של ארץ ישראל מצויים האתרים אחדים בארץ: חלקם פתוחים לציבור וחלקם מיועדים לחוקרית בלבד - כמו במוסדות להשכה גבוהה כמו:יד אבנר באוניברסיטת תל אביב. הסםריה הלאומית אתר מרכזי ממנו גישה לאתר המפות ממנו יש גישה לאוספים הבאים: מפות ארץ ישראל מאוסף ערן לאור ארץ ישראל, בשל חשיבותה הדתית, זכתה למספר רב יחסית של מפות המתארות אותה. חלק מן המפות מתייחסות למסורות קרטוגרפיות מוקדמות, כדוגמת מפות תלמי (פטולמאוס); יש מפות שנוצרו לאיור כתבי הקודש. מפות הודפסו בחלקן כפריט עצמאי, וחלקן בתוך אטלסים, בספרי מסעות ויומני צליינים. רוכשי המפות שיכלו להרשות לעצמם את ההוצאה הכספית, היו מוסרים את המפות לצביעה כדי ליפותן. כיוון המפות משתנה, ואינו בהכרח לצפון. מחברי המפות ילידי אירופה שהסתכלו לכיוון ארץ הקודש כיוונו פעמים רבות את מפותיהם למזרח. במקביל, ניתן למצוא מפות המכוונות למערב, לדרום וכמובן לצפון. הציוריות בולטת מאוד במפות הארץ העתיקות. ניתן לראות אלמנטים תנ"כיים שונים בצורה ויזואלית מודגשת: מסלול יציאת מצרים, ארון הקודש וסידור השבטים סביבו בעת נדודי בני ישראל במדבר, נחלות השבטים, משה ואהרן וכן אלמנטים הקשורים לברית החדשה, כמסעות ישו והשליחים, ועוד. לקראת סוף המאה ה-18, ניתן לראות ירידה בשימוש באלמנטים הציוריים. במאה ה-19 מתחילים להוסיף מקרא למפה, וגדל השימוש בסימנים מופשטים כאותיות ומספרים. נקודת ציון חשובה במיפוי ארץ ישראל היא מפותיו של ז'קוטין, אשר התלווה למסע נפולאון במצרים ובארץ ישראל בשנת 1799. מפות אלו הן הראשונות המבוססות על מדידה מדעית מדויקת. בהמשך המאה ה-19 הלכה והעמיקה המגמה המדעית, במקביל לפעולתם של חוקרים כרובינסון, קיפרט וון דה-ולדה; ב-1880 הקרן הבריטית לחקר ארץ ישראל הפיקה מפות מדידה מדויקות של הארץ, ובכך ניתן חיזוק נוסף וביסוס להיבט הגיאוגרפי-מדעי ביצירת מפות ארץ ישראל, שהלך והתפתח מאז. האוסף המרהיב של מפות עתיקות של ארץ ישראל שנסרקו לאתר זה, הינו חלק מאוסף גדול של מפות עתיקות של העולם, אטלסים וספרי מסעות. אוסף מיוחד זה נתרם לבית הספרים הלאומי והאוניברסיטאי בשנת 1975 ע"י האספן ערן לאור, מחבר הספר Maps of the Holy Land, ניו יורק, 1986. * הקישור למפות ארץ הקודש - לפי אישים, תאריך ואתרים. מפות ירושלים This site is a joint project of the Jewish National and University Library and the Department of Geography, the Hebrew University of Jerusalem. It was made possible by generous grants of David and Fella Shapell (The JNUL digitization project) and the Hebrew University's Historic Cities Research Project. The site contains maps of Jerusalem, and basic information concerning the map-makers and the history of cartography in Jerusalem. In the very near future we will index many of the maps and upload aerial photographs and modern maps and paintings of the city * מפות ירושלים מפות של ערים היסטוריות עתיקות * קישור לאתר מפות היסטוריות אתר מחלקת המדידות אוסף המפות ההיסטוריות של הארכיון הלאומי במפ"י באתר 52 המפות הראשונות של ארץ ישראל. המפות הראשונות באתר הן שלוש: * מפת פתולמאוס - 87-150 - איש אלכסנדריה - לא נשמרה במקור * טבלת פוטינגר - מפת דרכים צבאית רומית המאה ה-4 לספירה - לא נשמרה במקור. * מפת מידבא - מפת פסיפס מהמאה השישית שנשמרה במקור בהמשך הובאו מפות ימי הביניים. מפות ז'אקוטן 1798/9 47 מפות של מצרים ושכנותיה, מיפוי הארץ במאה ה-19 , מיפוי הקרן הבריטית לחקר ארץ ישראל - הנחשב לסקר והמדידות המקיפים והמדוייקים של המאה ה-19 650px|thumb|מרכז|המפה העתיקה המצויה באוסף קטגוריה:מפות ארץ ישראל